The Others
by 100kallibur
Summary: Ever wonder what the lives of the "regular" ponies of Pony Ville are like? follow Kahl, and Irish Pony and his friends in their day to day "Adventures"! R&R. Rated T for language. MULTIPLE O.C's  rating Subject to change
1. Chapter 1

The Others

Chapter 1

Well, it was one of those days as the sun breached the horizon in Pony Ville, one of those days you know is either gonna be really good or really bad.

Kahl, a male dark blue pony rolled lazily out of his bed and looked out the window.

He drew a sigh as he glanced at the clock, 6:30am. He usually isn't awake until 10am.

"Oh god, this looks like a Glorious day" he muttered sarcastically to himself as he brushed down his messy black mane with his front hoof.

He didn't really feel like eating this morning, then again, he never did after waking up.

He looked around his messy bedroom and thought about cleaning it.

"Well, I DO have a few hours to kill right now..." he picked up a broom and shoved everything to the side or under his bed.

"There, nice 'n' tidy" he said half-hearted to himself.

He stretched his legs and back a bit and walked into his living room.

He climbed up on the sofa and looked out the window behind it.

He saw Twilight walking along, out early as usual.

"Oh great, **they're** up to somethin' again..."

He turned around and sat on the sofa.

It always seemed to Kahl that those ponies were up to something.

Ever since **she **arrived stuff has been happening, and most of it was bad.

It's not that he didn't like her, it's just he didn't like things to get too out of the ordinary, and stuff often did when those lot were involved.

And whenever something did go wrong, they seem to always be at the heart of it, and they always seem to play some role in stopping the incident.

He thought they got too much attention and glory, no one ever paid attention to the good the other ponies around here did.

He sat there thinking idle thoughts for a while, since his mind wanders easily, when his eye caught the clock again

7:15am

He hopped up off the sofa, "well, Dara's usually awake by now, better see if he's comin' out"

He headed out the door, locking it and placing the key under his "Welcome" mat.

He knew it was a terribly hiding place, but he always checked to see is no one was looking before putting the key under there.

Walking out into the cold morning air was like running into a wall for Kahl.

He absolutely hated the cold, and always trying to keep the house warm all day every day didn't exactly help him get used to it.

"Fuckin' cold..." he whispered to himself.

He twitched his nose and shivered a bit, but kept walking none the less.

After a few minutes he reached Dara's house.

Dara was his younger cousin, they got along really well.

He reached his doorstep and knocked his hoof on it.

A bright yellow pony with a bright green mane answered the door.

"Yeah? Oh hi Kahl!" He smiled and looked at the taller dark blue Pony.

"Hey Dara." He replied.

Dara gave him a funny look, "Wait, why are you up so early? Something wrong?"

"What? No! Jus' woke up early is all!"

"Uhhh...sure...what'd you come over here for anyway?"

"Dunno, I usually wake up later, when there's stuff to do, but there isn't right now, jus' wonderin' do ya want to take a walk around or somethin', see if the other lads are up?"

Dara thought about it for a second.

"Ok, why not"

And he stepped out of the doorway, closing it behind him.

Dara felt the breeze flow past his face "Damn its cold today!"

"It's nearly winter now, wha' do ya expect?"

"I suppose."

They walked further down the road, Kahl stopped in front of a house.

"Hey Dara, we gonna call in for Shane?"

"Go on then, see if he's up."

Kahl walked up to the door, then banging it on loudly

"SHAAAAAAAANE! YOU UP?"

He waited a few seconds, getting no reply.

"SHAAANE YOU LAZY LUMP GET OUTA BED!" He started kicking the door again.

Just then, the door swung open, revealing a light grey, unhappy Pony with a messed up dark brown mane and sleepy eyes.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled at Kahl.

"Hi Shane!" Said Kahl with a wide grin across his face, seemingly oblivious to Shane's anger.

"Christ Kahl, what's the deal with you two trying to knock down my fucking door at this hour of the morning?" Shane glared at the pair of them.

"Keep your hooves on Shane, we're jus' seein' if your comin' out is all."

Shane was Kahl's friend since Kahl arrived here when he was little.

Kahl loved winding Shane up like this, since he over reacts to pranks and jokes and such.

They knew it annoyed him a lot, and Shane knew they were only having a laugh. After most stuff they'd be friends again in 10 minutes, if not less.

Shane let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine Kahl, I'll be out in a sec."

With that, Shane went back inside, closing the door on Kahl.

After a few minutes he emerged from the house once again, with a fixed mane and cleaned up coat.

He walked over to the two.

"Right so lads," Kahl looked at both of them.

"Where to today?"

They stood there for a while, thinking of what to do.

Dara hung his head a bit.

"Can't think of anything, it's so boring around here."

Shane smiled "Hey Kahl, remember that time we got really annoyed with the girls, so we tried to run them out of town?"

Kahl laughed a bit, "Yeah! Oh god that was funny!"

Dara was confused "Wait, how did you try run the girls out of town?"

Kahl smiled "oh yeah you were like, sick that day or somethin', with the flu or whatever."

"What happened tho?"

"Well, remember that dragon that made all the clouds of smoke an' stuff a while ago?"

"Yeah, I heard Twilight and Rainbow dash and all them got rid of it."

"Yeah well, we put it there"

Dara looked shocked.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Well, ya' see Dara..."

One day, me, Shane, Keane an' Bernard where down at the lake.

We were jus' messin' around, talkin' about stuff, ya know, the usual.

An' Keane was bull shittin' on how he could catch a fish with his own 2 hooves.

We all laughed at him, but then he said he'd do it.

So off he went, out on a boat by himself.

It actually looked really stupid 'cus he was leanin' over the edge the whole time.

He dug his hooves into the water a few times, but never caught anythin'.

After a while we called him back, sayin' he couldn't do it. But he stayed out there.

Sooner or later, them lot came along.

Well, it wasn't the lot of them, jus' Pinky and Rainbow Dash.

And the fuckin' bitch flew out and knocked the boat over and they all started laughin' at Keane.

An' needless to say Keane was pissed, as soon as he swam back he started chasin' them, but they got away.

And then Shane here went mad and flipped and he was all like.

UUUGH HOW COULD THEY DO THAT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM OH MY GOD!

"Kahl that's stupid I don't even sound like that."

"Look, who's tellin' the story here?"

Anyway, and Shane went mad.

We were all mad tho.

And then Shane said we should run them out of town.

So what we did was, we went into the forest, the lot of us, went lookin' for a dragon.

Now that I think about it, it sounds like a **really **stupid thing to do, but we did it anyway, we were mad, we wanted to get back at them and we weren't thinkin' straight.

We looked out there for about 2 hours, well, more like walked in a straight line for 2 hours, then we saw all these dark clouds and we thought it was goin' to rain.

So we asked Bernard to go up there and knock the clouds away, since he's a Pegasus and all.

It took us a while but we got him to go up there and knock them away, but he came back down and told us they weren't clouds, they were made of smoke.

So we followed the smoke till we found this cave at the foot of a mountain.

At that moment it dawned on us where we were, at the entrance of a cave where a dragon was sleepin'.

No one wanted to go in, there was a lot of YOU GO IN, NAH YOU GO IN, NO YOU! NO YOU SHOULD GO IN EVERYONE HATES YOU ANYWAY.

But then Bernard jus' walked in, the crazy bastard.

And he was like.

HERE, DRAGON FELLA.

And we were all a bit behind him but we could see.

And the dragon opened his eyes and looked at him and he didn't look happy at all.

YE, THIS IS AN 'OL SHITTY CAVE YOU GOT YOURSELF HERE ISN'T IT?

It was like he was tryin' to make him mad, and it was workin'!

And the dragon was like, who the fuck asked you, you little shit.

And the dragon had a fair deep voice, must've been like a thousand years old or somethin'.

Then Bernard was like, I KNOW A BETTER PLACE, THERE TREASURE IN IT AND ALL.

And the dragon looked interested.

And Bernard told him the cave was really big and roomy and all the gold and diamonds left in there from the miners up there.

But when he told him it was high up that pretty much sealed the deal because apparently the dragon loved views and stuff.

So we told him where it was and he went there, and he even thanked us.

"Pfft, no way Kahl you're pulling my hoof with this one!" said Dara, interrupting Kahl.

"No! I swear to god on me life I'm tellin' the truth, aren't I Shane?"

Shane nodded, confirming Kahl's story.

"You better not be lying." Dara still wasn't convinced.

"Fine then!" Kahl and Shane started walking.

"W-wait!" Dara quickly caught up with them, "Where are you going?"

"Well, ya don't believe me, I'm goin' to call in for the lads, they'll back me up!"

Dara chuckled, "Can't wait to see this"

"Hey, I'm not the bull shitter, if you're lookin' for one of them, go to Keane!"

The 3 of them started laughing as they continued down the road to their other friend's house.

As they were walking, they spotted a crimson pony half way up the trunk of a tree.

Shane shook his head, "well well, speaking of Keane..."

The three of them ran the length of the path over to the pony.

Keane was trying to climb a tree, but was failing to do so, "C'mere you little shit!"

A squirrel sitting in the tree was making faces at Keane, taunting him.

"Well Keane, pickin' fights with squirrels now are we?"

"This little shit was fucking acorns at me!"

The three of them laughed a bit.

"It's not fucking funny! It hurts like hell!" he felt a sore spot through his black mane.

Shane stepped up and pulled Keane off the tree, he had attracted quite a few confused stares by now.

Shane turned him so they were face to face, "Calm Down!"

"Says the pony who blows his top over everything!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Dara intervened, splitting the two up before the situation escalated.

"Look, it's just a squirrel Keane, and that squirrel is always throwing stuff at every pony just to get a reaction, ignore it and it'll go away."

Keane took a deep breath in and out. "Fine, why you guys here anyway Dara?"

"Well Kahl was telling us this story about how you got pushed into the water by Rainbow Dash and you guys went and got a dragon and-"

"OH YEAH! Oh my god that was hilarious! We were fair stupid back then."

Kahl thought about what Keane had just said, "Wasn't that jus' last year tho?"

Keane went silent for a bit, "...so?"

Dara was surprised, "so it really **did** happen then?"

Kahl had that "I told you so" attitude about him now, "Of course it is Dara! You should believe your older cousin when he tells you these things! You know I wouldn't cod you this much," he turned and looked at Keane, "unlike **somepony!**"

They all looked at Keane.

"Shut up Kahl! Saying I'm a bull shitter is like saying you're not a bogger!"

Kahl was born on an island off the coast of Manechester, even tho he moved to Pony Ville at a young age, he still kept his accent. And Bogger was a very loose term for people with his accent, since the island is about half bog land.

"Shut your mouth Keane, at least I didn't get beat by a squirrel!" Kahl had a point there.

Keane looked to be getting angrier, "Kahl shut your face before I knock the head off you!"

Kahl smirked and chuckled to himself "I'd **love **to see ya try! Then we'll finally find out if you've got any bite to your bark!"

"What's all the fighting about?" a light brown Pegasus had landed behind the group.

Kahl turned and looked at him, his face lit up, "Bernard! How are ya?"

Bernard folded away his wings and smiled back at him, "I'm fine Kahl, but what's all this? I could hear you while I was flying above."

"Ahh, it's nothin' lad, Keane's jus' actin' up again."

Bernard nodded, understanding the situation quickly.

"Bernard?" Dara cut in to the conversation.

"What Dara?"

"Did you really go into that dragons cave and get him to go away?"

"Yeah! It was one of the stupidest things I've ever done, I was scared as hell half the time and...wait how'd you find out?"

Dara made a gesture with his head in Kahl's direction.

Bernard shook his head, "I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut Kahl!"

"Oh come on! It was like a year ago and he's my cousin! Besides, Shane brought it up! Blame him!"

Everypony glared at Shane.

"HEY! SHUT UP IT WASN'T MY FAULT KAHL! YOU FUCK!"

Everypony laughed at Shane.

Kahl walked over to him "now Shane, you know we're only messin'!"

Shane sighed and cracked a smile "yeah..."

"Yeah but, how'd them lot get sent to clear the dragon out? Celestia could've sent anyone." Asked Dara.

"Ah, that's a good question! You see, what happened was..."

As the dragon was flying back, we ran as fast as we could back to Pony Ville.

And we didn't know what to do next, because we didn't think we'd get this far.

But then Bernard said he had an idea, so he took off.

He flew to the library and went in there, Twilight wasn't in, but spike was.

He guessed that spike could send letters to the princess since Twilight was her bitch or whatever you'd call it.

So he made him write a letter to Celestia saying that there was a dragon sleeping in the cave, and that it was a good idea if them lot went after it to help with bondin' and trust and shit.

Soon as it was sent the clouds of smoke started hangin' over Pony Ville, and all them where gone after it up the mountain.

Needless to say we were both shocked and happy.

First off, we were happy our plan worked, second, we were surprised because, well, our plan worked!

We expected them to fail at least or even get hurt or somethin' but they came back and the dragon was gone and Everypony was praising them and shit.

"So it backfired pretty bad on you guys."

The four of them nodded.

The clouds above them cast a shadow where they were standing.

Bernard looked up, "looks like rain guys, better head back!"

Keane looked at him, "Why don't you just go up there and clear the clouds?"

"Hey, it's not my job is it? That blue one is supposed to keep the sky clear not me so feck off."

Bernard was often asked to get rid of clouds when Rainbow Dash wasn't around to do so. He hated the idea of filling in for somepony who gets so much praise yet no punishment for not doing her job properly, even if she could do it in 10 seconds.

He also hated the fact that just because he had wings that people automatically he can clear clouds as fast as she can and as well as she can.

And plus, he wasn't very good at moving clouds anyway.

The rain started to pour down, but as it did, the group noticed they weren't getting wet.

Shane looked around, noticing the sun was shining on a small patch they were standing on, "what the hell?" he looked up to see the bright blue Pegasus pony looking through a hole down at them.

"Sorry, I thought everyone was already gone inside so I started the rain, but I saw you guys and I just made a hole here so you wouldn't get wet."

Keane glared at her.

Rainbow Dash caught his glare, "don't I uh, know you from some place?"

"YOU FUCKING SHOULD!"

Rainbow Dash as surprised at his hostile behaviour towards her, "Whoa there, what' wrong with you?"

Keane growled angrily up at her.

Kahl saw that Keane was going to explode at her, she obviously didn't remember the incident last year.

"Umm," Kahl stepped in front of Keane, "Excuse my friend he's just had a bad day-"

"BAD DAY? SHUT YOUR FUCKING-"

"Yeah Keane we know, anyway, thanks for sheltering us from the rain, much appreciated."

"No problem! Where do you guys live?"

"Oh," he nodded towards the road they walked down, "we all live on that street"

As soon as he said that, she took off, tearing a path in the clouds so the road was clear of the rainfall.

As soon as she had stared, she was finished and back at the hole. "There" she smiled.

Kahl looked down the road, surprised at the speed and hospitality.

"Wow, thanks a lot!"

"Nah don't mention it, just doing my job."

And with that she took off again.

Kahl looked at the others, they looked at each other.

"Well...see you later then." Keane Started down the path.

"Yeah, see you." Shane followed.

Soon they were all walking except Kahl who stayed there, still thinking why she'd do that out of the blue.

"Kahl! You coming or what?" Dara shouted back at him.

"Uhh, yeah!" He ran over and caught up with them.

-END-

Authors Notes:

So, I guess it's safe for you guys to assume I'm NOT dead ^-^

And you can thank my asthmatic chest infection AND my internet being out for the next week for this new story. I can't go to school or go online while I'm at home. FUCKING BORING!

I don't think I'm going to be updating Impossible for a while, gone off the Pokémon\South park thing entirely.

This is going to be my main fic for a while, a lot more to work on since it primarily depends on OC's, and OC's are more flexible to work with, rather than working off personalities already set by someone else.

Anyway, BIG first chapter, wanted to get across a few things, and plus I felt I owed you after practically abandoning this site suddenly.

I guess you could call this a self insertion fic, my personality and a few of my friends have been put in here.

And by the way, the island off the coast of Manechester is Ireland, I just couldn't find a name with a Pony related pun that could fit it :/

So yeah, any ideas, comments ECT. Make sure to leave a review. No flamers please, constructive criticism welcome.

Happy trails to you, until we meet again~


	2. Chapter 2

The Others

Chapter 2

The next day, Kahl was up at around half 8. He took it as an improvement from the previous morning.

When he walked out the door he noticed it was a lot warmer today. He welcomed this change.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air around him and walked down the road.

He decided to call in for Dara again, followed by the other guys.

When he reached his cousins house he walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

After a minute or two with no answer he started knocking again, but still to no avail.

He sighed and turned around to continue his walk, but as he did the door creped open.

"H-hello?" whispered Dara through the gap in the door.

"Dara? It's about time you answered the feckin' door!"

"Yeah, sorry..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have a stomach bug or something, I'm not coming out, sorry"

Dara did sound sick, and he looked it too.

"Alright then, hope you get better soon boy, I'll let you get some rest, see ya."

"O-ok, bye."

And with that the door was closed again, and Kahl was on his way down the road.

Kahl's other friends, however, were feeling fine. So after gathering them, and prying Keane off another tree, they headed down to the lake.

The lake was a hangout spot to them. It was quiet, peaceful, and no one bothered them there. Well, **most **of the time anyway.

"Hey, will I tell you who I really hate?" piped up Shane while the others were in an irrelevant conversation.

They turned and looked at him.

"Who Shane?" asked Bernard.

"Fucking Unicorns! They think there all deadly with their horn and the way they can do magic and shit. It really annoys me!"

Bernard looked at him, disgusted, "Shane that's fucking racist!"

"I AM NOT RACIST! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Shane, you hate them just because they have horns, that's fucking rac-"

"THEY CAN DO MAGIC TOO!"

"Same thing! And stop shouting would you? I'm right in front of you not across the damn lake!"

"Sorry..."

Kahl smirked, "Lads, I think Shane's goin' deaf!"

They all acted really surprised and upset.

"I'M NOT DEAF YOU THICK FUCK!"

"See lads, he has to shout that loud to even hear himself, poor fella."

And so, Shane had one of his fits, but it was followed by lots of "we're only joking" and what not.

So they got back to just normally talking instead of shouting.

"Wait a second where's Dara gone?" Asked Keane, looking around.

"Oh my god I already told you! He's at home sick from some yolk in his stomach!" Explained Kahl, for what felt like the 1,000th time.

"Jesus you don't have to get all mad about it."

"Well you don't have to keep asking do ya?"

"I never heard you say anything about it!"

"Look Keane, jus' forget about it, all right?"

"Fine!"

They all went silent for a moment.

Eventually, Shane broke the silence, "So, Kahl, you know when he'll be back then?"

"Well, you know these things, they usually last just a day or 2, he'll be grand."

Shane nodded in agreement.

"Are them lot doing anything today" asked Keane.

"Keane you can't expect us to know everything about them like that, we're not stalkers." Said Bernard.

"Yeah but, if they were doing anything we could like, mess it up or something!" He smiled to himself, thinking it was a brilliant idea.

"Keane, I think those days are behind us after what we did last year!"

"Yeah, but I miss those days, we were practically getting away with murder back then."

"Yeah, but now we're supposed to be like, tolerant and stuff, not childish."

"What's the point in that?"

"Ahh shut up Keane, all you want to do is cause trouble."

"No I don't! I just don't like them!"

Kahl cut into the conversation, "But why do you hate them?"

"I don't **hate **them, I just don't like them."

"Why tho?"

Keane looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Kahl, are you stupid? They knocked me into the fucking water for no reason!"

"Last year Keane! Last year! And besides, did Twilight push you in?"

"...no?"

"Did Apple Jack or Fluttershy?"

"...I don't get what this has to do with anything!"

"I'm jus' sayin', let's say if 1 Pony from Manechester done something bad, is **everyone **from Manechester bad?"

"Of course not!"

"And why?"

"Because Bernard is from Manechester, and I know he's a good guy."

Kahl sighed, "There's just no point talking to you."

"I'm pretty sure the rest of those girls would push me in too if they had the chance!"

Kahl shook his head, "Whatever Keane."

Keane felt proud, feeling he'd won the argument.

As most could tell from their first time talking to Keane, he wasn't a very open minded Pony. He stood strong for his beliefs, once he had made his mind up on something it was nearly impossible to change it again. This wasn't all bad to, he was loyal to his friends. And any goals he was set he would achieve them at nearly any cost.

"And besides Keane, there's no way you can catch a fish with your hooves!"

"What! Yes I can! In fact, I was about to get one when she pushed me in!"

"Sure Keane, sure."

"Fine I'll fucking do it then!" he walked out onto the pier and hopped in a little row boat.

The other three shook their heads.

Bernard walked out onto the pier too, "Keane c'mon we don't have time for this crap, get out of the boat."

"But I actually can do it!"

"It doesn't really matter, get out."

"No!" he started rowing the boat out towards the middle of the lake.

"Keane! You're taking this a bit too far, don't you think?"

"I can do it Bernard! Just shut up!"

They all walked out the pier and watched as the boat slowed to a stop in the middle of the lake.

Shane sighed, "He's only gonna humiliate himself."

They all thought that.

Keane looked at his reflection in the water, "Ok Keane, let's show them you're no bull shitter!"

He stayed still looking into the water, until he saw a small shadow beneath the surface.

Naturally, he didn't think it over and flung his hooves into the water, splashing and thrashing around.

"Keane!" Kahl shouted over, "Even if you **were **tryin' to catch a fish, you're only scarin' them off with that crap your doing!"

Keane took his hooves out of the water, acknowledging what Kahl said.

He knew he had to take it slow or he'd get nowhere, and that it'd only be worse for his reputation, which wasn't in the best shape at the moment.

He went to the other side of the boat and watched and waited.

He was there for a few minutes, purely concentrating on the water in front of him.

Shane turned to Kahl, "He doesn't even have any bait to attract them, if a fish does go near him, it's pure luck!"

Kahl nodded, "And it's hard to get a grip on a fish right out of the water anyway, even if he did have the reflexes to grab it, he wouldn't be able to hold on to it."

Another small shadow drifted near him.

He waited patiently for it to get closer.

It got closer and closer until it was nearly right in front of his face.

Keane smiled to himself, "I got you this time!"

He dug his front hooves into the water quickly, clamping them around the shadow and pulling it out of the water.

The other 3's jaws practically dropped as they saw the small green thing between his hooves.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I CAUGHT IT!" He started jumping up and down, rocking the boat violently left to right, some water spilling in.

"Wow..." whispered Bernard.

"I DID IT! I CAUGHT A..." just then he looked at the thing between his hooves and stopped shouting instantly.

He dropped the leaf on the deck of the boat, speechless.

Kahl walked to the edge of the pier, "Hey, what's wrong Keane?"

He again picked up the leaf and held it above his head so they could see.

Shane's eyes widened, "What is that? Is that a leaf?"

Bernard tried not to laugh, "Yeah! Oh my god Keane!"

Kahl just smiled and shook his head, "c'mon Keane, nice try, come back in."

Keane wasn't mad, just disappointed with himself. He'd been out there for 10 minutes and made a big fuss over a leaf. He started rowing back to the pier.

When he got there the others helped him out of the boat.

"Go ahead then, laugh at me." He hung his head.

Kahl smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back, "Well Keane, you didn't get the fish, but at least now you can say you caught a leaf with your own two hooves!"

Keane chuckled, "Yeah, I'm the best at catching leaves after all!"

"Haha, you sure are Keane!"

They were still at the lake as the sun began to set, the beautiful clear sky started slowly turning from blue to orange.

"Well lads, any plans for tonight?" asked Kahl.

They all shook their heads.

"Me either, I can't think of anything to do."

"Yeah," said Shane, "It's actually so boring around here."

"Don't worry tho lads, I have a feelin' things are gonna get better!" Kahl smiled

"Yeah," said Bernard, "But for now we just have to make due."

Keane yawned loudly, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired as hell."

"Oh come on Keane, the sun is only goin' down now, you can't be tired already!" said Kahl

"I'm not a late sleeper."

"That doesn't mean you have to be an incredibly early one, seriously you'd swear you lived in the old folks home."

"Shut up Kahl! I'm going home, see you tomorrow or whatever." Keane started walking away from the lake.

"Yeah, bye Keane." Said Kahl.

Bernard and Shane also made their quick good bye's.

The 3 of them stayed there talking for a while.

"You know lads, we don't even know them." Said Kahl

"Know who? Asked Bernard.

"You know, the girls. They could be really nice and you wouldn't know 'cus we never gave them a chance or anythin', we jus' automatically disliked them.

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden Kahl?"

"I've jus' been thinkin' recently about stuff, we really have no reason to be hatin' on them, it isn't fair really."

"Kahl you sound like a damn preacher."

"No I don't you fool! Remember yesterday when one of them cleared the path for us so we wouldn't get wet?"

"Yeah...well...she said she was only doing her job! If it wasn't her job she probably wouldn't have done it!"

"As if you would."

Bernard went silent for a moment, "Just fuck off Kahl, I'm going home, it's nearly dark out." He started walking down the path away from the lake.

"Yeah Kahl, I think I'll go too." Said Shane, also starting to walk away

"Alright, see you lads tomorrow!" Yelled Kahl after the pair.

"Bye!" Replied Shane

"Talk to you tomorrow." Replied Bernard.

As the 3 disappeared down the road Kahl stood there, watching the sun go down.

He had such appreciation for the beauty of the sky, in day and night.

As the sky went black he lay down at the lake side, looking at the stars.

"What are you doing out here?" Came a voice from behind him.

He spun his head around to see the bright blue Pegasus, Rainbow Dash.

"I could ask you the very same question!" replied Kahl, also wondering what she was doing.

"Well, I was going home, and I saw you out here in the middle of the night, so I just came down here to ask what you were doing." She walked over beside him.

Kahl stood up, "Well, I'm jus' out here lookin' at the sky."

"...Why are you looking at the sky? It's the same old boring sky, there every day and night."

Kahl shook his head, "It's not borin', you should count yourselves as luck you have a sky clear as this every night."

"Yeah, thanks to me."

"And you do a very good job of it too, back home we never have nights like this. The sky is constantly painted black and grey with clouds, we don't count on folk like you to clear it, we just leave the clouds come and go, a starry night is a rare thing over there."

She looked amazed to hear this, "The Pegasus Ponies don't clear the sky there? So they just let the wind do it?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Wow, and so that's why you left?"

"What? Oh no, not at all."

"Why then?"

"Well, over there, the country used to be owned by Manechester, but that was a while ago. Then we all started this big rebellion and won back **most **of the land. Only about 10% is still under Manechester's rule, and the people who live in that area are constantly at war with the other "free" parts of the country. So I went and took Dara with me, because I don't want anythin' to do with it, at this point I just want the war to be over, free or not."

"Wow, I never knew there was still war in Equestria."

"Well at this point it's more of a cold war kind of thing, no one has done anythin' for a while but there is this tension building up. So who knows."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

There was a brief silence.

"Anyway," Kahl stood up "I must be gettin' back home."

Rainbow Dash frowned slightly "Aww, do you have to?"

"Well, it is pretty late, and I try not to stay up to late these days, I used to have the sleepin' patters of a fuckin' owl!"

"Haha, well I guess I'd better get going to, it's been nice talking to you!"

"Thanks, it's nice to have someone listen for once."

"Anytime, see ya!"

And with that she shot up into the air, soon out of sight, into the night sky.

Kahl gave the sky one final look and drew a sigh, he started walking down the path towards his house.

AN: Ok you guys, second chapter done.

The reason I'm sending out 2 chapters practically right off the bat here is because of the issue with the internet (Aforementioned in the previous chapter) and I got a good start on this chapter after finishing the first.

Yeah, not a lot of Dara in this chapter, I'll have to make up for it somehow :/

Oh yeah, don't expect me to update this every few days, I promise I'm going to try my best with this one, I'll put my spare time into this fic, between school time, homework, being with my friends ect.

So yeah, I plan to work on a bit every night before bed, which is what I'm doing right now, and its half 1 in the morning...so yeah.

Hope you guys like it so far, Please Review! I'm open to constructive criticism, as always, to help me improve on the story. No flamers\haters please.

So, see ya next time lads :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Others

Chapter 3

The following weeks dragged by for them. For everyone.

The air seemed to grow colder and colder with every passing day.

Kahl, however, was feeling unusually happy.

Usually, he would have cooped himself inside at the first signs of winter, but this time he was spending more and more time outside.

"Hey Kahl, why are you so...ermm..." began Dara.

"Heh, so...what?" asked Kahl, looking at him strangely.

"I dunno you're just acting different, you hate the cold! Yet you're outside at the lake of all places!"

Kahl shrugged, "Hey you can't expect me to be always grumpy when its cold, i gotta grow up sooner or later. Besides, doesn't it remind you of home?"

Dara thought about it for a moment, "I'm not sure, i can't remember. what's it like back home Kahl?"

Kahl sat himself on a log, Dara sat next to him, "Well you see Dara, it's green, vast fields of green, beautiful mountains and plains. Little quiet villages by the river, and big towns at the city. It was cold a lot of the time, but when the sun did shine, by god it was glorious."

Kahl seemed to drift off into a daydream...

He was back at his home, he was much younger, he went outside to the cold grey sky.

The sky opened up as it was pierced by the sunlight and the clouds vanished.

The warm glow of the sun was a welcome change to the freezing air.

The sun lit up the surrounding fields and the cows grazing in them, it made the rivers sparkle and shine, and it lifted the fog in the distance revealing the mountains.

He was home, his island in the sun.

He watched the birds fly and listened to them singing.

He slowly took in the fresh crisp air.

"Kahl!", an unknown voice shouted at him,

"Kaaahl, are you there?"

Kahl shook his head and was snapped back into reality.

He turned his head and looked at Dara, "Sorry Dara, i was jus' rememberin' what it was like back there..."

He got off the log and went over to the lake, looking at his reflection in the dark water, "...I sure do miss it there..."

Dara went over beside him and looked at him, "Do you think we'll ever be able to go back?"

Kahl didn't answer, he just sighed and shrugged.

"Oh...", Dara sat back down.

Kahl turned around to him and smiled, "Hey, chin up! We'll go back! Jus' not right now. there's still some shit goin' on and I don't want you in trouble or anything! When it's all over we can go back, got it?"

Dara returned the smile and stood back up, "Got it!"

For the next few days Dara was searching the Equestria Daily newspaper for information about his home, and the status on the war there.

He found nothing.

He was too young leaving he didn't remember what it was like.

He lay in his room wondering about it.

If what Kahl said was right, if they'd be able to return some day, if the war would ever end.

He turned his attention to the sky out the window.

The sky was clear, it always was.

But knowing it's being cleared by Pegasus ponies on a regular basis kind of took that element away from it of being special.

He wondered what a naturally clear sky would look like, just the wind aiding the clouds in moving along.

He wondered if he would ever see a sky like that.

He wondered if he would ever see the fields, the rivers and the mountains that Kahl told him about.

As he wondered he drifted off to sleep, wishing that he'd wake up somewhere else.

That night Kahl went for a walk.

Everypony was inside, or on their way inside.

Kahl was just taking it easy, enjoying the night sky.

He came to the lake.

He sat himself on the pier overlooking the water.

"God, i love this place..." He said to himself as he eased himself back, relaxing.

He closed his eyes and listened to the silence, he was at peace.

"OH! You again!"

A loud female voice and thud behind him startled him, making him jump.

"Oh, uhh, sorry..heheh"

He turned around to see Rainbow Dash.

"Oh umm no it's ok", Kahl picked himself up

"Why do keep coming out here at night Kahl?"

"Well, girl, i could ask you the very same question, i come out here quite a bit actually, it helps me unwind." He sat back down facing the water, but kept his attention on the Pegasus behind him.

She approached him and sat across from him to his right.

"Well im out here because im trying out this new route for my flying and it just happens to go over the lake so-" began Rainbow Dash, before she was cut off by Kahl,

"Suuuuure, thats it. a new route. I think that you are stalking me!"

Rainbow Dash looked over at him, surprised.

"W-what? I would never...I mean that just..."

Kahl laughed a bit and turned his head to her, smirking, "Relax i was jokin' ya! I know ya wouldn't stalk me." He smiled

She smiled back, "Heheh, Yeah...I knew that..."

"...but why the lake? why do you always come to the lake to relax?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Kahl Turned his attention to the shimmering water in the moonlight

"You see the lake? it reflects the moon and the stars. I love the stars, but the moving lake water seems to multiply them, making more stars in the water. Its a beautiful place at night. Thank you."

Rainbow Dash looked at him, confused, "Thanks? for what?"

"For keeping the skies clear of course. i wouldn't be able to enjoy nightfall without your help. Even without the lake, the sky is a beauty by itself," He lay himself on his back and looked up.

"Just imagine the there is some other pony out there somewhere looking back at you...thinking "what's out there?"..."

Rainbow Dash looked at him, "...You sure do have a lot of spare time don't you..."

Kahl laughed, "Yeah, i guess i do."

She also lay herself back to look at the stars, spreading her wings on either side of her as she did.

"Wow...it is beautiful..." she said.

"You tell me you spend so much time in the sky yet you've never looked up?"

"Well i only think to look ahead of me to see where im going but...this really is amazing..."

They lay there, looking at the stars for a while.

"You know what Kahl, i think i might have been wrong about you guys..."

"Hmm?"

"I always thought you guys were a bit strange, keeping to yourselvs a lot, but you guys seem ok now, well, you do anyway"

Kahl smiled, "Thanks, I think i was wrong about you lot too."

OK! so im really sorry about the million year late update :c

I couldn't think of ideas, and i was sick, and i got this school stuff and i got-

OH SHUT UP! YOUR A LAZY LITTLE FUCK AND YOU KNOW IT!

Shut up Keane!

No! Fuck you man! you didn't even put me into this chapter! so fuck you!

Hey working people into chapters in harder than you might think.

What so you couldn't have put in a little "Kahl said Hi to Keane cus Keane is cool"?

Oh shut up Keane!

Fuck you, you lazy fuck! I'll beat your ass if you don't change the chapter right now!

If you don't calm down im going to pair you with Pinkie Pie!

…...I'll be good...

Ok, now that thats over with, Keane is right, for the most part, I'm just lazy, but when i get going i usually come up with something good.

So if you guys have any suggestions, any reviews, constructive criticism or jus wanna say HI, leave a review! They keep me going! and make sure to tell me to update or ill forget again :P

So for now, Happy trails to you my Bronies, until we meet again!

~100Kallibur


End file.
